A Wish Upon A Star
by CUtopia
Summary: Muggle!AU - A lonely Hermione Granger has long stopped to believe in wishes and wonders, but one day, the universe forces her to change her mind completely by helping her to find her soulmate in a very unusual way.


_Tumblr Prompt_ : "Happily ever after," she whispered.

Entry for Music History at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 **Option 2:** Write about someone who experiences something for the first time.

Entry for the _Greek Mythology Competition_

 **Perseus:** Write about someone who goes out of their way to help others.

Entry for the _Gringotts Prompt Bank_

So, this was originally just planned as a drabble, then it turned into a oneshot! The idea is from Liza (NeonDomino)! Thank you to Emily and FF, who betaed this for me! :)

(2280 Words)

* * *

 **Wish Upon A Star**

* * *

 _The universe is under no obligation to make sense to you._

Neil deGrasse Tyson

* * *

Since she'd been a young teenager, Hermione Granger had lost her belief in fairy tales and wonders. She was a child of science; she could only believe in something that she could spot with her own eyes, touch or see on the indicator scale of one of her devices. Though she still had a sense for mysteries – the universe was full of them, and as an astronomer, she was determined to solve them. Her whole life seemed to consist of work, and sometimes, it even made her forget her loneliness. But only sometimes... in the meantime, she looked up into the sky and wished that there was someone out there who was right for her.

Hermione sighed as she turned her eyes away from the telescope for a moment to blink and relax from staring into the dark infinity above her. She was alone in the observatory – it was already very late in the night, and all her colleagues had left already. Only she was left, not able to tear her gaze away from the depths of space, the quarter moon shining down at her. There was nobody waiting for her at home; she only had the sky and the constellations to give her company.

Jupiter looked especially beautiful tonight, and after her eyes felt normal again, she stared at the gas giant as suddenly a comet raced through her field of vision. Blinking, she concentrated on her target again when someone clearing their throat made her jump.

"Excuse me? Could you please stop ignoring me?"

Hermione turned away from the telescope, eyes and mouth wide in shock and surprise. She hadn't heard the man coming in, even though she surely should have, and he definitely wasn't an illusion. He was tall, had shoulder-length black hair, a handsome face, wearing a mischievous smirk that made his dark eyes twinkle like stars. But what Hermione found more odd, maybe just as odd as his mysterious appearance in her observatory, was his attire. Very tight jeans showed off muscular legs, a white t-shirt was matched with a black leather jacket that sparkled as if someone had thrown stardust over him.

"How did you get in here?"

She gasped, nearly stumbling over her own feet as she climbed off the little platform beneath the end of the telescope, not able to look at anything other than him.

"Through the ceiling, of course. How else, silly?"

His chuckle was amused, not mocking, and his answer made everything even more confusing for Hermione.

"And what do you want?" she asked, puzzled, while subtly pinching herself in the back of her hand – one of her colleagues was growing marihuana next to the observatory, maybe she'd somehow been influenced? No, it hurt as her nails dug into her skin, telling her that this man was very real.

"Oh, I travel light-years to answer your pleadings and then I don't even get a proper greeting? Well, I should be used to that by now, shouldn't I? I'm Sirius, and the reason why I'm here..."

He pulled a notebook from the pocket of his jeans that was just as sparkly as his jacket and opened it at a certain page, reading out loud: "Hermione Granger wishes there was someone to come home to while her head is always up in the sky. A cosmic coincidence wants it that I have a soulmate for you!"

"Soulmate? But you don't even know me!" Hermione questioned while her head was starting to spin. Maybe there'd been some of the dope in the cake that someone had brought to work? Surely this could only be a hallucination...

"Oh, I don't have to know you personally, silly," Sirius exclaimed while throwing the book over his shoulder, his laughter sounding a little bit like a bark as he shook his head and waved her protest aside. "I'm the star the lonely wish upon, and it's my task to make you live happily ever after!"

"Happily ever after," she whispered slowly and devoutly, then she shook her head, as if to get rid of the thoughts that had crossed through her mind for a short moment.

"What kind of prank is this? You're claiming to be Sirius, which is coincidentally the system closest to our solar system in the milky way, and that you came to earth to fulfill my wishes? It's not very nice to make fun of my loneliness, and I will find out who you are and who sent you."

Hermione growled in anger, walking closer to Sirius, who looked at her in confusion. It was obvious that he hadn't been prepared for an outbreak from her, and he wasn't backing away as she dug her finger into his chest.

Gasping, Hermione jumped backwards the moment she touched him; sparkly dust engulfed her, and her finger felt as if she'd held it into a flame.

"Ouch! You're hot!"

"That's what they all say," Sirius responded and smirked suggestively at her. "But of course I'm hot, I'm a star! As an expert in astronomy, you of all people should know that. Did this finally convince you that this isn't a dream? Because I certainly don't have all night, you can't imagine how many people on your planet are lonely, and good old Venus isn't helping me much. All this stress is going to turn me into a nova sooner than I want to!"

Hermione blinked as he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her forwards, making her stumble against his muscular body, and he pulled a glittery stick out of his other pocket. Holding her close, he waved it in a circular movement, causing a tunnel of darkness to appear. She'd already opened her mouth to ask what was going on here as he pushed her forwards, into the hole, and Hermione screamed in shock as she was falling, still feeling him close to her. A cool darkness engulfed her, and she didn't know for how long they'd been falling until she could suddenly see light right in front of her, and before she knew it, she was hitting the ground.

All air was pressed out of her lungs and she needed a moment to collect herself, while Sirius was landing as elegant as a figure skater right next to her.

"What... how... where?" Hermione stuttered as she looked around, spotting an unfamiliar street. A thousand questions were racing through her head, what she'd just experienced was completely impossible, against every physical law...

"You have a beautiful and smart head, my dear, and the guy I have in mind for you will definitely appreciate that, but there are some things I really don't have to explain to you, kitten. It's because the human brain, even yours, would explode if you tried to understand this, so please, don't say anything right now!" Sirius exclaimed, slinging an arm around her shoulder after pulling her to her feet. He led her down the street, towards a little house surrounded by low hedges, and she asked herself why they were going to meet her soulmate in the middle of the night. She was sure that whoever the person was Sirius had chosen for her was asleep at this time.

This was absolutely ridiculous, and she just hoped that she was having a very vivid dream; she was convinced that she would wake up any moment, finding herself at her desk with papers sticking to her cheek.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll like him! Well, of course you'll like him, I did chose him for you! I'm a genius!"

Her mouth dropped open as Sirius started to push his way through the hedge, trying to writhe her wrist out of his grip.

"We can't do this!"

"What?"

"Go into his garden! You can move us from where we were to here, wherever it is, but you can't get us inside of the garden? And why aren't we going down the front to knock?"

Sirius' grip was strong, and before she knew it, she was stumbling through the hedge, feeling branches pricking into her legs.

"But this way is much more _exciting_!" Sirius exclaimed, the grin on his face seemingly widening impossibly.

"Exciting? Criminal!" Hermione argued back, asking herself how her soulmate was supposed to like her if she was breaking into his garden, accompanied by someone who claimed that he was a star? Oh, this could only be a bad dream...

"He won't mind. Your soulmate needs some excitement in his life! You'll see, sometimes he's as boring as you are. Though it's probably exciting for you to stare through this thing the whole night. Some of us would consider that exhibitionism."

Hermione shook her head, begging to finally wake up, but she was still there after she'd pinched herself. And to her horror, the light in one of the windows was suddenly switched on, indicating that they'd been loud enough to be heard.

"Oh great, surely he's calling the police now." Hermione sighed in defeat, trying to get used to the thought of being in prison.

Moments later, the front door was ripped open, and a man was walking towards them, a pocket lamp in his hand.

"What is going on here? Who are y… Wait, you?"

"Hey," Sirius grinned and waved at the man, who looked at him with utter disbelief, giving Hermione the time to take a closer look at him. He was a little bit taller than her, amber eyes were wide in confusion, and his sandy hair was sticking up in odd angles. A brown cardigan covered some of his pyjama, and his feet were bare. She couldn't deny that he was handsome; he had something about him that made her feel drawn towards him.

"Thought I'd drop by," Sirius added, which didn't help the man out of his discomposure.

"I'll ask again. What is going on here? What are you doing here? And why are you sparkling? You look like you should be from Twilight!"

Sirius gasped in exasperation, not answering, and Hermione took the opportunity to explain her wicked side of the story. Glaring at Sirius, who still looked extremely hurt, she informed him: "Well, he turns up at my work and drags me through your hedges to meet you... I suggested knocking on the front door, but Mr Sparkles here was under the impression that it'd be rude to wake you up. It seems like you know him!"

"Old Remus and I met in the pub a few times," Sirius chimed in before Remus could say anything and stepped forwards to sling his arm around the other man's shoulder while pulling Hermione with him, hugging them both.

"That's right," Remus confirmed, looking irritated. "We chatted a few times and had a few drinks. And he told me that he's the main star of a star system close to ours. I assumed that he's nuts, and I guess I was right."

"What? Me, nuts? We got drunk together, had a great time, and you call me crazy?" Sirius appeared to be even more hurt now, his eyes wide as he directed his gaze at Remus. "I listened to you when you complained about how lonely you are and how much you wished that there was someone out there for you!"

Remus quirked an eyebrow while Hermione couldn't do anything else but stare at the two men as they argued.

"You said that you would help me out of my loneliness by finding my soulmate. How am I supposed to think that you're perfectly sane?"

"Oh, you humans," Sirius huffed, throwing his hair back in a dramatic movement. "Your minds are working in such limited ways and you're unable to accept that there are some things that are greater than your tiny intellects. I really should be used to that by now. Just accept that I found you your soulmate, Remus, and don't try to question it."

He shoved Remus and Hermione towards each other, and Remus had to grab her forearms to keep her from falling. Sirius strut away, still complaining about how unfair and impolite it was that nobody gave him credit for everything he did for the humans.

"This is absolutely crazy," Hermione mumbled, smiling thankfully at Remus, who cleared his throat and shuffled awkwardly from one foot onto the other.

"Well, uh… hello… I'm Remus."

"Hermione," she replied with a nervous laugh, taking the hand he offered her and shook it.

"Considering it's in the middle of the night and you don't know where you are… may I offer you a cup of tea?" Remus asked, and Hermione nodded, feeling a little bit more comfortable now that she knew that he was relatively relaxed about this.

As she followed him into the house, they heard Sirius exclaim behind them: "Tea? That's what they call it today? You humans always find new words for that! Have fun! Use a condom!"

Remus blushed heavily, and they turned around, only to see how Sirius disappeared into a cloud of silvery light which streamed up towards the sky like a comet that was shooting upwards, until it was just another bright, twinkling dot between all the other stars.

"I guess it's not so wrong to believe in magic and wishes," Remus smiled before he led Hermione inside.


End file.
